User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/2016 ERB Wiki Awards
Hello and welcome to the 2016 ERB Wiki Awards Ceremony. Over the past month, the users of the wiki nominated and voted for their favorites of 2015 and the lifetime awards too. The results are in, so let's start announcing the winners. Yes I did completely copy this from last year. User Awards We begin the night with the User Awards. These awards will be announced in order of least important to most. So naturally the first award is... Best Commenter Yes, what an honor it is to be the best commenter. The two finalists this year were Grav and Flats. By a very narrow margin, the winner is... Grav Congrats Grav! Grav was nominated for many awards this year, but will he win them? This remains to be seen as we move on to the next award, Best Conduct Best Conduct, the awards for being nice and good. But on this wiki, niceness is as uncommon as it is frowned upon. The two finalists this year were Loyg, last year's winner, and Jella141. Of the two of them, the winner was... Loyg And the crowd goes mild! Congrats Barry. Onwards! Funniest User I know we call it Funniest User, but it's more like which older user got the most fans among new users this year. The two finalists were two time winner Mystical Trixter and GravityMan. Does Grav win his second award of the night? Well, the winner is... Grav again! Congrats Grav. 2 for 2 now. Sorry Trix maybe next year you'll finally get the third win for your third username. Let's move to the awards that actually honor users for their work and contribution to the community, starting with Most Creative User I like this award because it recognizes that not every half-decent user on this wiki is a half-decent rapper. Some of us actually have other talents! The two finalists were last year's winner, Quagga, and Flats. By a yuuuuge margin, the winner is... Quagga! Congrats Quagga! Flats is now 0 for 2 but that's just because we haven't got to the big guns yet. Quagga, keep doing whatever it is that makes people vote for you. Apparently it's very creative! Now to a more shallow award, Best Former Staff Member This is the award for the former staff member who wasn't demoted in a factional power struggle or because they sucked at their job. The two finalists were A6 and Trix. Here's a hint, the winner was one of these two. More specifically, it was... Mystical Trixter by a decent margin too. Congrats! In the spirit of remembrance, we move on to Best Former User This is normally one of the least competitive awards, because there are few users who actually leave the wiki long enough to qualify. This year the two finalists were A6 and Assy. Fun fact, Assy's account is disabled. Anyway, the winner is... Awesomesix! Congrats A6! One of our few noncontroversial users. He also won by a massive blowout. Now let's stop thinking about the past and shudder at thoughts of the future by moving to Best New User Many people thought our crop of new users this year was not promising to say the least. In fact, very few people voted in this question. Between Firefly and Elvis, the winner was Elvis by one vote. Congrats. Now we move on to the least prestigious award on the whole wiki, Worst Rapper This award frequently devolves into a shitfest between unknown users. This was not entirely the case this year. The two finalists were Sega and Hipper. The winner of this dubious honor is... Sega for the second year in a row! Congrats I think? Let's see if you can go for a third year. Now we move on to an award that is more about what wikis are supposed to be, Best Editor People tend to forget that beyond being a community, a wiki should serve as a site of information. We have lots of information but only a few users actively tend to the maintenance and standardization of our content. This year the two finalists were last year's runner up Jella and Wonder. And the winner is... Jella! Congrats! This one has been a long time coming. Now let's move to the other award Wonder was nominated in, Best Staff Member Ah the staff. We put the most popular users in the staff only for them to become the least popular once getting in there. This year the two finalists for this award were, as previously mentioned, resident Nazi and administrator Wonder and our tyrannical oppressor, the bureaucrat Loyg. By a razor thin margin, the winner is... Wonder! Congrats Wonder. This is certainly a sign that Wonder will initiate a coup d'etat against Barry very soon. Now for other award for sucking, Worst Troll This one is self explanatory. The winner becomes our new admin. This year the two finalists were Doctor Autismo! and Silent Mocker By a very narrow margin, the winner is... Doctor Autismo! Truly the people's champion. Now for the two most highly coveted awards on the wiki, beginning with Best Rapper This one came down to the two titans of rhyme, TK and Flats By only three votes, the winner is... Flats! Told you he'd win something eventually. And now for the final user award, Best User The Best User award is only the third most important dick measuring contest of this wiki. This year the two finalists were Bantha and Grav, a recurring theme in the rap awards. However, the winner for this award is... Bantha by quite a large margin. Fun fact, this award has always been won by an administrator or bureaucrat. Now let's take a break before the Rap Awards. Rap Awards Best Crap Battle The name of this battle is a little misleading as these battles can be quite popular. This year the two finalists were Metal vs Bantha and RapperRapRapp’s Woman vs Sandwich. The winner is… Metal vs Bantha! Congrats to all those involved in that battle. Now let’s begin with the more standard rap awards, starting with Best Battle Royale Nowadays it seems like everyone turns their battles into royales or feature a third party. This year the two finalists were 2015 Year in Film by Flats and once again, Metal vs Bantha, a rare tourney royale. And the winner is… 2015 Year in Film! Congrats Flats! This is only one of the many categories he was nominated in this year, so let’s look at one that didn’t have him Best Tourney Battle This tourney quite lackluster and so were the two finalists for this category, Tiger vs Grav and the meme battle, Metal vs Bantha. And the winner is… Tiger vs Grav! Congrats to Tiger and Grav. Now for the other category in which these two battles were nominated, Best User Rap Battle As per above, the two finalists for this battle are once again Tiger vs Grav and Metal vs Bantha. This time the winner is... Metal vs Bantha by one vote! Wow guys. Wow. Let’s go back to the categories that have Flats, those are more normal. Best Battle Series Few users have battle series and fewer have good ones. This year the two finalists in this category were ERBoHorror by Flats and Video Games vs History by Wonder. The winner is... ERBoHorror! Congrats Flats! Let's go to the last rap award of the year, Best Fanmade Battle Every writes fanmades but most of them aren't that great. This year people decided that the two greatest were 2015 Year in Film and Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods, both by Flats. So suspenseful! Unfortunately, Flats beat Flats with his battle, 2015 Year in Film! Congrats Flats. That concludes Rap Awards for 2016. Up next, ERB Awards and after that, the Lifetime Awards. ERB Awards Everyone forgets that this wiki is about real ERBs and often focus entirely on community created content. Let us not forget the reason we all came together here. Best Cameos One of the best part of ERB is the cameos. There was one clear favorite this year, and it was POMPEY! No surprise there. Now for another. Best Actor Lots of great actors this season, but this award keeps coming down to Peter and Lloyd. Despite a very strong third place by T-Pain, the winner is LLOYD! Thanks Lloyd. Best Rapper There were a few popular rappers this year, but the top two were Donald Trump and Stevie Wonder. And the winner is STEVIE WONDER! T-Pain star power being demonstrated once again. And finally the big ERB award, Best ERB This wasn't even a contest. By a huge margin, the winner is Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible! Definitely a favorite. Stay tuned for Lifetimes. Miscellany Best Project The catch-all category for non-rap things. The nominees were this (the Awards) and 2016 October User Drawings by Quagga. And the winner is... 2016 October User Drawings! Congrats Quagga! People really like these. Keep doing them. And now for the lifetime awards. Lifetime Rap Awards All-time Best Tourney Battle This category was a rematch of this year's Best Tourney Battle, Tiger vs Grav and Metal vs Bantha. Is the winner the same? Well, the winner is... Tiger vs Grav! So there's that. Now on to Best Official Tourney Last year's winner was that year's tourney, the 4th. This year, the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 5th were up, but the winner by a landslide was the... THIRD! No surprise there. Now for a rematch of the first lifetime rap award, All-time Best User Battle I don't know why people only nominated these two battles for everything, but once again we have Tiger vs Grav and Metal vs Bantha. Come on guys, we needed some variety. Oh well, the winner is... Metal vs Bantha! What? Again? Oh well. Congrats to all those people again! Now for another category with Metal vs Bantha, All-time Best Battle Royale Once again with years of battles to draw from, people pick two things that were nominated elsewhere, Metal vs Bantha and SHODAN vs ImScared by Flats. And the winner is... Metal vs Bantha! At this point I can't even say I'm surprised anymore. But let's go to the other Flats category, All-time Best Fanmade Battle The two nominees were once again battles by Flats, SHODAN vs ImScared and The Midnight Society vs Children of the Corn. And the winner is... SHODAN vs ImScared! Fair recompensation I suppose. Congrats Flats. Now for the final lifetime rap award, All-time Best Rap Battle Series Once again between ERBoHorror by Flats and Video Games vs History by Wonder. The winner is... ERBoHorror but this time only by one vote. A little strange. That concludes the lifetime rap awards for 2016. The lifetime user battles will be coming soon. Lifetime User Awards Lifetime User Awards begins with perhaps the most inane category in this entire event, Best Username We had two frontrunners, a nominee from last year IGLY and WONDERPIKACHU12 IS A NAZI. And the winner by a huge landslide is WONDERPIKACHU12 IS A NAZI! I told you he was a nazi. Onward to All-time Most Creative User This award came down to the year's most creative user, Quagga and covermaker Leandro. And the winner was Quagga again! Keep up the good work. All-time Best Staff Member Our staff has a very controversial history. Not all of them were well respected, but some were. This year the two finalists were in a rematch of the annual staff awards, Wonder and Loyg. And winner is... Wonder again! Congrats Wonder. All-time Best Editor I'm running out of things to say. This time it was Jella and Bantha. The winner was Jella! Congrats Jella. All-time Worst Troll We haven't had a lot of infamous big name trolls this year, but in the previous years we've had two very big names, Wrath, who vandalized everything, and Meat, who deleted all the blogs and blocked everyone. The winner (or loser) is WRATH. Congrats Wrath! All-time Best Rapper We had TK and Grav. The winner was TK! Congrats! A long time in the waiting. All-time Best User This doesn't matter anymore since Coupe already won it last year, but the finals were once again between our Supreme Leader Loyg and admin Wonder. The winner was Loyg! Hooray for Loyg. Long live the Loyg. End Ok that's it. Come back in 11 months. Category:Blog posts